gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death of Jim Logan
The following story is tells how the "Illustrious" Pirate King Captain Jim Logan finally passed away into the afterlife. ~Kitty Logan This is only a 3 chapter thing Progelog The year is 1775, I had just gotten married to Daniel a half year earlier, my father had gotten very ill, he claimed it was nothing, but into further investigation, it had turned out he caught a disease known as "The yellow fever", due to his healing abliity, he had not died as fast, but instead gone into a tormenting agony of a slow, extremly painful death, after I had told the rest of the family, they rushed to his side. After a month, we got a doctor to his house in New France, there after tests, the doctor concluded, he had less then a year to live. Chapter 1:The Will After hearing the news, I had watched my mother break down for the first time in her life. I watched all my brothers and sisters cry for the first time since our mother had left us, I had even seen my father cry, that was like the EITC losing money. A day after we got the news, Jim showed us the will, the children had gotten most of the "good stuff" but the most shocking of all, my father had given all of his money to us. When I asked him why he said "It's for your child". I didn't even know how he even know about it, we didn't even know it yet. His ships (The Black Nemesis and Golden Phenoix) had gone to Laura and my mother, his house in Port Royal went to Rouge, his weapons went to me and my husband. After going through a whole list of items, I had saw my father get up from his bed, a feat the doctor said even with my father's ability was not able to do. He said "I love you all, and if this is the last time you ever see me, I just want you to know, I love you and always will love you." With that he left, I never saw him in the flesh again. Chapter 2:Tying up lose ends Days after leaving us to go to whatever lose ends he needed to tie up, we had heard news of an infamous pirate destroying various EITC ports. I could only thing my father's "loose ends" would be getting some hits on the EITC before he died. Then a month later, we had heard he made ammends with all his friends, he had put his Piece of 8 inside a vault at L'asile. He had even blown up various ports. In the end, we had heard he had killed over 9,000 of Jolly Roger's forces. I could only laugh and feel joy at the extend of that monster. Then, when the "American Revolution" broke out, I had gotten wind that he was fighting on the side of "The Colonists". In December 1775, we had heard he had been promoted to General, a rank fitted for him. Chapter 3:End Game On July 4, 1776, mere hours after The Americans declared independance from England, we had gotten a letter from a "George Washington" he had finally passed away in his sleep, while holding a drawing of the family, with us a kids, a bottle of Rum in his other hand. He had given us a letter, it just told us of all the good times in his life that he had, all of his friends(which was a ''very ''long list) his adventures, and that he had loved his family over himself. At the bottom of the page it said "If I talked to you before I died, and i didnt say these words, i will say/write them now. I love you and I always will". I broke out into tears. He was given a traditional pyre burn at Raven's Cove on July 20, 1776. Years after the of the American Revolution, John Adams hung a portrait of my father in the White House with it saying below his name. "Pirate, Skallywag, loving father, and a good friend." The End Trivia #This was written to coinside with the retirement of the "Captain Jim Logan" character on Pirates of the Caribbean Online. #This was the last story written by Jim Logan until June 2012. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Deaths Category:POTCO